worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Character
Characters are the playable and non-playable humans that populate the game. This page elaborates on the information you can find on the Character Details screen of the game. For information on the characters in each kingdom, check here: Initial States 'Main' Name Character names are generated from the game's database, but you may customize the name of your character and the first names of their children. The maximum amount of letters for your initial character's (First gen) first and last name is 6. When your character gets married, you may choose whose last name the couple will keep. By default, NPCs who marry will take the last name of the husband, with some exceptions. Because their positions are hereditary, the first born children of Royalty and the Mountain Corps must retain their last name and their spouses will marry into their family, regardless of gender. Appearance Main Article: Appearance Gender/Marital Status Adult characters may be single or married. Single characters may live alone or with their parents. When they marry, they move out of their parents' home and live together with their spouse (or the rest of the spouse’s family if they are a mountain corp). Regular citizens (i.e. they do not have a specific job) will have different clothing once they are married or age. Children will have their gender/marital status listed as Boy or Girl. Age Main Article:' Age'' Characters in the game age about three times faster than our concept age. A character who is 6 years old in the game is about 18 years old by our standards. * The character dies between 20 and 30 years old. They will never die at the age of 19 or younger. Characters in this country will not die of starvation. * The character dies in NT1 at home. On the next day, MT2, there is a funeral at the catacombs of Shiznee Temple. * A black angel will appear on the shoulder of the character who will die on that day. ;After your character dies :If you do not have kids, you will start over as a new traveler the day after the character dies, but you will keep the previous character's money, items, skills, weapons, etc. Country will not be reset. This is the same treatment as the first generation. :Example: If your character dies on Y212 D10, your character will become a traveler and start from the MT2 of Y212 D11. :If you have taken over as a child of the parents BEFORE they died and BEFORE the kid you want to age over has graduated school, you will not start as a traveler. You will continue life as your child. Birthday Your birthday and the birthdays of your family members will be marked on the Calendar. It may not show who's birthday it is. Birthdays are not typically celebrated. If you are married, you may have food in the morning where either you (if it is your spouse's birthday) or your spouse (if it is your birthday) will comment on the fact that it is your/their birthday. No gifts or special events occur. Relationship Main Article: Relationships This section displays the relationship your main character has with this person. Address Main Article: Houses Position Main Article: Jobs Title Main Article: Title Personality Main Article: Personality Talent Main Article: Talent Abilities Spouse This section will list your current lover, even if you are not yet married. Check this section on the Character Details screen if you experience problems trying to make someone your boyfriend/girlfriend. They may already be in a relationship with someone else. Base Ability Characters have three base abilities/stats: # '''Speed affects your combat initiative (who attacks first), sword attack power and trap avoidance in forest dungeons. # Strength affects your HP, axe attack power and trap avoidance in cave dungeons. # Spirit affects your CP, magun attack power, and trap avoidance in ruins dungeons. All the stats will increase your HP, but Strength affects it the most. These stats will also affect your ability to catch fish. Some fish are impossible to catch unless you have high enough stats (farmers have lower stat requirements for fish and can catch fish more easily). You can increase your base abilities by defeating monsters, eating food, and receiving experience points for some quests. Children can also increase their base abilities by attending classes and doing homework. The maximum value is 255. If you find and apply certain enhancements, you can slightly increase the maximum value. ;CP :Every 10 Spirit adds 1 point of CP and you regenerate 75% of your max CP. Weapons also add a numerical amount of CP so the higher the listed CP, the more you get in combat. (If it differs from the information you confirmed, please fix it.) Money main article: Bea This section lists the amount of bea you currently have. Adventure Points main article: Adventure Points Adventure points are earned by exploring dungeons. You may also earn adventure points from some quests. Yearly Adventure Points displays the adventure points earned from D1-D30 of the current year. Total Adventure Points displays the adventure points earned throughout the character's lifetime. Work Points Main Article: Work Points Work points are earned through many ways, including gathering, farming, fishing, mining, and delivering products to Storehouses. Each job has its own special methods of earning work points. Work points may also be earned as rewards for some quests. Most jobs factor work points into the calculation of salary. Yearly Work Points displays the work points earned from D1-D30 of the current year. Total Work Points displays the work points earned throughout the character's lifetime. School Points Main Article: Natall School Children earn school points instead of work points. They receive 1 school point for each day of class they attend, and 5 school point for each time they bring in their homework. You can also randomly gain 1 school points when you skip time. Rarely, you may gain 5 instead. Yearly School Points displays the school points earned from D1-D30 of the current year. Total School Points displays the school points earned throughout the character's lifetime. Win-Loss Record This section lists the number of times a character has won or lost in an official duel. Official duels include the Application Tourney, the Guardsman Tourney, the Mountain Corps League Matches, and the Elnea Cup. Condition This section lists various conditions that may apply to a character, such as fullness, happiness, pregnancy, or having a date or match scheduled. ;In Mourning :When the spouse, relatives, or dear friends of a character dies, the message "In Mourning" will be displayed for exactly one year in the condition column of their profile. Engaged : When you or your spouse has proposed and you two are yet to be married on a certain day.￼ Ecstatic : Hungry : This character hasn't eaten in a while. Remove this status by eating or gifting the character food. Full :This is when you have fed your character enough food. Dead : Stinks : This character has recently touched something that makes them smell (ie: ihm droppings). Remove this status by bathing at Bathius Bath House. Happy : Hitting Bottom : Newlyweds :Once two characters are married, the message "Newlyweds" will be displayed for exactly one year in the condition column of their profile. Pregnant : Day of Childbirth : Date Today/Tomorrow : Match Today/Tomorrow : Combat Equipped Weapon Main Article: Weapons Equipped Skills Main Article: Skills Costumes and Enchantments Costumes Main Article: Costume Equipment Main Article: Equipment Enchantment Main Article: Enchantments Character Slot Characters saved in character slots can be used in Battle Arena and limited events dungeon. You can also issue a password. You can change the costume and equipment of the character slot character, But unlike the current character, You cannot regain the costume and equipment you gave. There are two ways you can register a character in a character slot. # When you pass down to your child. # When your character dies. There are 10 character slots in all, but up to 3 slots are free to use. If you want to use more than 3 slots you need to extend it with 100 gems. If you do not want to use real money, you can also overwrite it. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Plot